


Yandere D.Va Headcanons

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Yandere D.Va Headcanons

-If she’s away, you’re ordered to constantly Snapchat her, text her, FaceTime her, she wants to know that you’re not with anyone else.  
-Wants to sit at home with you and play video games all day, taking breaks to make out and other stuff.  
-Makes self-deprecating comments in front of you so you can praise her. If you don’t automatically do this, she’ll break you in.  
-Either sweet as sugar with you or extremely irritable and sometimes deeply upset but only when she feels unloved.  
-Loves the way you make her giggle, you don’t even mean to most of the time, just little mannerisms that you do make her laugh and smile.  
-Basically tells you how to make her happy, how to kiss her, how to act. Depending on her mood she’ll be patient with you if you slip up or she’ll become infuriated and punish you.  
-Finds the way that you play with your hair endearing, wants to play with it too when you’re cuddling together.  
-Always makes you take selfies with her, almost every picture in her photo gallery is of the two of you.  
-Don’t text anyone else. Why’re you texting anyone else? Who else do you need with her in your life?  
-So so so jealous!!!! Don’t let anyone notice you or she’ll tear their eyes out of their skull!!! She’s tiny but she’s a stone-cold killer.  
-If she isn’t your phone background, get ready to beg for forgiveness, she’ll get so upset that her darling doesn’t love her and basically breakdown crying.  
-You clean up after her since she’s basically playing video games all day, doing laundry, cleaning the kitchen, etc. If she’s feeling lovey dovey, you’ll get kisses all over and she’ll compliment you to no end.  
-Really just wants you to be as clingy as she is, even if she tells you otherwise, she just wants your love and attention always and forever.


End file.
